Bar B Cubes (episode)
Bar B Cubes is the fourteenth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on May 28, 2014. Plot After Slumbo gets his ice cubes in Vulk's barbecue and Volectro's zap-zaps get in Krader's rocks, Vulk and Slumbo Mix and open a Bar-B-Cube stand while Krader and Volectro Mix and open a Rock-Pop stand. Both try to get Gobba to eat at their stand, because he has only 1 muck. Unfortunately this comes with a big problem. In hopes of attracting Gobba, the two Mixes try to lure him to the stand with endless free samples. In the end, Gobba gets so full on his free samples that he ends up not buying anything. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Vulk *Krader *Volectro *Slumbo (debut) *Gobba Mixes *Slumbo Vulk Mix #1 *Slumbo Vulk Mix #2 *Slumbo Vulk Mix #3 *Volectro Krader Mix #1 *Volectro Krader Mix #2 Trivia *Two new Mixel foods are invented in this episode, Rock Pops and Bar B Cubes. A new type of object is also revealed: Mucks, which appear to be the currency in Mixel Land. *This is Slumbo's first appearance. *This is the first time Gobba speaks without being a Mix. *All the Mixels who appear in this episode (Vulk, Slumbo, Krader, Volectro and Gobba) have unique hands. * At least one member of each Series 1 & 2 Tribes (except the Flexers Tribe) made an appearance in this episode. * Volectro and Krader's exclusive Mix from Calling All Mixels makes a cameo in this episode. *This episode aired during Cartoon Network's Ninjago Day marathon on November 22, 2014. Continuity *This is the third episode to be named after one of the Mixels' foods, the first two being Coconapple and Cookironi. Although, this is the first episode in which foods are seen being invented''.'' *This is the second time barbecue is mentioned; the first time it was used in the context of a party the Mixels were having. ("Murp") *This is the second time ice cream is seen, albeit in an ice cube form. ("Hot Lava Shower") Errors *When Krader, Slumbo, Volectro, and Vulk were asking Gobba which snack would he buy, Krader's big arm is on the wrong side and Volectro's teeth are smaller than they usually are, and are spaced closer together. * When Gobba ate the free sample Bar-B-Cubes, the Muck disappeared. * When it shows a close up of Gobba eating the snacks, the Bar-B-Cubes and the Rock Pops are coming from the same side of the Krader plus Volectro Mix. * When Slumbo licks his ice cube ice cream, his tongue is placed under his teeth on his jaw. * The first batch of Bar-B-Cubes do not have the red bottoms like the other ones do. * Both signs have a dollar sign and the word "Muck" on them, thus making them slightly reduntant and grammatically incorrect. Allusions *'Pop Rocks -' The name "Rock Pops" is a parody of the candy, Pop Rocks. * Reese's Peanut Butter Cups - Vulk and Krader complaining about Slumbo and Volectro getting their food into their own food, but finding it delicious is a reference to an 80s commercial for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Memorable Quotes Video File:LEGO® Mixels - Series 2 Episode 2 Bar B Cubes|Full episode Gallery Category:Season One Category:2014 Category:Food-related Episodes